ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saiyabots
The Saiyabots are Saiyan-like Robots created by Dr. Gero in Hell to destory Goku and his friends. About In Hell, Dr. Gero still wanted revenge on Goku and the Earth, so he for years after Dragon Ball GT, worked on creating the Ultimate creations, The Saiyabots. The Saiyabots have the look of Saiyans, but are completely metal, iron and steel. They are as powerful as a Super Saiyan 4 or more and can easily destroy things. They have no Ki, but just regular Ki like explosive material found in the depths of Hell with an unknown name. The Saiyabots are also equipped with amazing speeds, enough to round the Earth in seconds. They are the ultimate Androids. Appearence and Design The Saiyabots (like said above) have the distinct look of Saiyans, the ones on Earth are the only ones that were not failures. The Bots are made of mostly Steel and Metal, with Iron only being for tiny parts within the body section. They are made of a Body box, the part which has the painted on look of whatever Saiyan it is made of. Goku and Gohans have different body's, they have the Buu saga looks, the body has a look like their orange gi, (but boxy). The head, the head is made of metal, it has a robot engine in it like other androids, it has red glowing eyes that flash before firing a blast, cause every part of the body is worked by that engine. The hair plates are connected in this part. The bots have a Flat mouth plate that don't move, but they can talk, with the voice of the Saiyan, but with a robotic touch, the plate flashes with a bright yellow light she the Bot is talking. The eyes can also be very bright headlights for nighttime seeing, they are also lasers. The mouth plate can open and have a sucking vacuum behind it that is very forceful and can suck in a whole building or city. The hair plates are the black plates that are connected to the head. They have the look of whatever Saiyans hair the robot is based off of. They are made of centimeter thick steel plates. The legs and arms are made of simple, inch thick steel bars, connected to the body box. They can rotate like real arms and legs, but due to a ball halfway on them, they can move all directions, making then even more dangourous. They do have wires and stuff through them so they are hollow, but still as tough as Super Saiyan 4 muscles. Goku and Gohans bots have boxy sections on the bars, to imitate the baggy pants they wear. The hands and feet are made of metal. They can turn into, a regular robot hand or foot, or a blaster that blasts huge blasts at the opponents through laser and spy technology. Vegetas Saiyabot for example would have a glove like hand and a boot like foot. Within these hands and feet are many technological things, which make the Ki like stuff from the head, travel through the legs and arms to these to fire it out the blast parts. These also don't haved fingers, but the thumb is separate but the other fingers are just a thick metal plate. The Saiyabots This is the list of each bot that was a sucess. *'Gokubot': This bot is as powerful as Goku, he has a different body look than the others than Gohan's. He looks like Goku in the Frieza Saga and is as tall, he has a evil attitude and chooses to fight Goku as his opposite. *'Vegetabot': This bot is as powerful as Vegeta. His body is in the look as he was when he first fought Goku, in a Saiyan armor like body. He is just like Vegeta was in that saga, deathly but more humorous due to to much confidence (Which leads to his destruction). *Gohanbot: This bot is like Ultimate Gohan, he has a body just like Goku's almost, but with different hair and attitude. *'Gotenbot': The Goten bot. This bot has Goten's regular look (white shirt and jeans). He is just like him but evil. *'Trunksbot': The bot of Trunks. It actually doesn't have metal Plates for hair, but stringy like material so Lays down and is purple. He is Trunks' opposite. *'Panbot': This bot is the imitation of Pan, it is Pan's size, And uses noodle like hair with a orange metal bandana on it. It is her, but evil, and is also the only female Saiyabot known. Fan-Fiction The bots will appear in Ultra Kuzon/Supreme Bolt's upcoming fan-fiction, The Saiyabots (Fanon). Category:Android Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Hybrids Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters